


country under the ice

by erini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reincarnation, indentured!reader x past!vector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erini/pseuds/erini
Summary: "the country that nobody knows, once the light reaches it, it would already be melted. Nothing can stop them anymore. They will become stars-the ascending shadows."





	

Though [name] never knew her true home, parents, or childhood, she was sure of one thing. Her place in the world was by her Prince’s side.

“Your Majesty, I’ve prepared your lunch,” [name] announces, gently knocking on the door of his room. She wished that she did not break Vector’s focus over his studies, it couldn’t be helped. After all, when was the last time he ate?

There was a brief shuffling of papers from the other side of the door, a scrape on the floor and a quick ‘ouch!’. [name] smiled to herself, trying to hold back laughter. Vector was what [name] described as somewhat awkward, yet he was a kind hearted prince that she greatly admired. _‘I really look forward to when his Majesty will take the throne...this country will be much better if he did…’_ she thought sadly, recalling a recent war on one of the neighboring countries.

Though they had won, it left a bitter feeling in her heart as she heard that many soldiers had died.

The door opened and a bright smile welcomed her. “[name], good afternoon! Thanks again for the food,” Vector said as he moved aside to let her in. The female smiled, “It’s my pleasure. I haven’t seen you go out of your room for a while, so I was starting to get worried.” He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. I was reading up on the geography book that my mentor gave me,” he admits.

[name] entered his room and was about to place the tray of food on his desk, but paused. All over the surface of the dark wooden table was papers and stacks of books, messy with ink. “Y-your Majesty…” [name] said, brow twitching at the unbelievable mess, “I guess I was right to worry.” Vector flinched and hurriedly gathered his papers into a messy stack and pushed them along with his books. It left just enough room for her to place the food down. “I’m sorry about the mess, [name]. I’ll be sure to clean it when I’m done,” Vectors replies. [name] nods in understanding, “It’s fine. I am your servant after all. Just leave it to me…!” He frowns at the statement as [name] ushered him to take a seat.

“Please enjoy your meal, Your Majesty.”

Vector takes a seat and grinned at her, “Alright. Thank you for the food as well.” [name] smiled and bowed, “I must take my leave now. There’s many chores that need to be done.” Just as the servant was about to leave, she was stopped by Vector. “Ah, wait! I was actually hoping that we could eat together right now,” the prince admitted. [name] stared at him for a few moments before she replied with a sad smile, “I’m sorry, but I cannot do that.” Vector appeared hurt, but it was a brief flash on his expression. “If it’s about you being my servant...can’t you forget that for a minute?” he asked.

[name] inwardly sighed, pity furrowing her brow. _‘No matter how many times I tell him...he just doesn’t understand. Being an indentured servant is basically my entire identity. I can’t ‘forget’ that.’_ Pushing away the negative thought, [name] merely showed another smile. “...if that’s what you wish.” He grinned, eagerly as [name] stood by his side. Vector picked up a fork before relishing in the fresh fruit that [name] brought.

“Ah! It’s so good! I can’t believe that you always get the freshest food before anyone else,” Vector gushed. [name] admired the joyed expression on his face, allowing herself to indulge in not being a servant. For these short few minutes, [name] would just be herself for the time time being. “I’m glad you like it,” [name] replied proudly, “I have an eye for good food as you can tell.” Vector laughed at her pride, “As expected of [name]. You would make a good wife one day.” [name] stopped short as she felt her face redden.

 _‘Your Majesty, please don’t say such things!’_ Vector stared at her, face being to redden as well.

“U-Um...Er…” “Well, it looks like I should attend to my chores--!” [name] was cut off as by Vector corrected himself, “I-I mean that you would make a good wife for someone else! I swear it. Just stay a little longer...please.” Regret filled his violet irises caused [name] to falter. She hesitated before sighing. “If that’s your order, I have no right to refuse. And please don’t wear such an expression, Your Majesty,” [name] said as she indicated to his sorry eyes. “It’s not fitting for a prince.” Vector felt his lips turn into a smile at her concern.

“Then what kind of expression should I be wearing?”

“Hmm. The one you usually wear. The one where you always smile kindly,” [name] said with earnesty. Vector felt the edges of his ears burn, but he managed to handle his emotions well this time. “I see. Then I’ll be sure to meet your expectations,” Vector assured.

[name] chuckled at his abashed reaction before her eyes scanned over the maps. She felt herself frown, noticing that one of them held a picture of the country that the king was invading. [name] couldn’t bear the thought of Vector continuing the bloody legacy of his father. The prince’s purple eyes followed her and he frowned as well. “Ah, so you seen it, huh?” She nods, “Yes.” [name] became cautious with her words since speaking against the king was a sure way to get executed. “It’s horrible. It’s been already a week and we’re getting word that the invasion is mostly completed…” Vector muttered. “I can’t stand it.”

[name] stayed silent, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “That’s why when I take the throne...I’m going to end all the wars and hate,” Vector declared. [name] looked up at him in shock. “W-what was that?!” she cried out. “I don’t want to see anymore people die, [name]. I don’t want our country to be dragged through the mud and I don’t want to forcefully gather territory. It’s not worth it when it could be done without bloodshed,” he explains in a serious tone. She stared at him as she wrung her hands in worry.

“I see. Then it would be difficult since you have the opposite stance as the king,” the servant said. “Yes. But...I really think that it can be done. You believe so too, right?” Vector questioned. [name] nodded once more, “I do. And when you become king, Your Majesty, is it fine if I still stay by your side?” Vector felt a chuckle escape him. “Of course. It’s always been like that since we were children. I can’t imagine the palace without you,” he replied.

[name] felt herself grin before she changes the subject to something less heavy.

“That’s nice to hear, Your Majesty. So when you’re king, what kind of changes are you going to make?” [name] questioned. Vector hummed, picking his fruit before placing it into his mouth. “I’ve always wanted to open more trade in the country. For example, this place…” He grabs a textbook and shows it [name]. “...makes wonderful silk and spices. In exchange, we can trade metals.” [name] eyed the yellowed pages as a strangely shaped continent appeared. It looked rather large and was a distance away from her home. “And this place has a wonderful variety of fish, this one has a good supply of paper for books…” Vector trailed off as he noticed that [name] was spacing out. “Hm? Are you okay?” he questioned with concern lacing his tone.

“Oh...it’s nothing, Your Majesty. It’s just…”

“Just?” “I can’t read or write, remember?”

“O-oh…”

* * *

_the country slumbering beneath the ice,_

_the ship, which is cut and divided, separated by hatred,_

_left behind a sweet sentimentality and disappeared into the distance._

_Beyond aspiration._

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this child needs to be happy and mentally healthy;; [please leave a comment and a kudos for more updates!]


End file.
